


10th Anniversary

by hishiyake



Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Sweet, Team Bonding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>舊文存檔。<br/>Ｖ６出道十週年慶賀文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 岡田篇

　　十年間，有很多東西慢慢的在改變。十年的時間，可以改變一個人的長相、一個人的嗓音、一個人的喜好，甚至是，一個人的個性。  
　　  
　　不過，在這樣的洪流中，還是有東西沒有絲毫更動，完好如初的被保存下來。那．．．．會是什麼呢？  
　　  
　　  
　　「好快唷，時間一晃眼就過去了。」看著博物館內陳設的物品，岡田不禁有感而發。想當初，他還是個什麼都不懂的毛頭小孩，現在卻已經是個快２５歲的成人了。  
　　  
　　現在的生活，岡田很滿意，完美而毫無挑剔。他本來就是個容易滿足的人。十年前就是如此，現在也亦然。只不過，他有時還是會想，如果可以回到十年前，那麼．．．．  
　　  
　　十年前，他是個什麼都不懂的小孩。一個人隻身從大阪來到東京，儘管對於未來害怕又迷惘，但他真的很慶幸，當時自己身邊，有團員的陪伴，讓年紀尚小的他有了依靠。  
　　  
　　一抬頭，那個當初他一直當成大哥哥，也是幫助他最多的人，就這樣映入岡田眼裡。  
　　  
　　他真的，幫了自己很多的忙。在自己因為一個人生活天翻地覆的時候，總是他第一個伸出援手。在自己工作遇上困難的時候，常是他率先挺身而出。在自己的身體狀況稍有異狀的時候，也是他最先發現和關心。  
　　  
　　如果要岡田從團員中，找出最讓自己的感謝的人，那，絕對非他莫屬。  
　　  
　　雖然他沒有講出口，但岡田知道，他是最疼惜自己的人。只要岡田提出要求，那他都會想辦法幫助自己。  
　　  
　　再加上他是家中的末子，所以對於自己，有點移情作用般的，投注了不少心血。  
　　  
　　不過．．．．那似乎已經是過去的事了。自從自己越長越大，岡田發現，他對自己的關注也開始減少，或許是因為，他覺得自己已經是個大人了，所以很多事應該要自己來。  
　　  
　　而且，岡田同時也發現，他的關心，逐漸從自己轉移到另一個人的身上。  
　　  
　　岡田不是不服氣，他自己也知道，他並不是只對他關心。比他年齡小的人，他也同樣疼惜，可是從岡田以前就一直覺得，自己在他心中，應該是個特別的存在。  
　　  
　　岡田不在乎他是否只將自己當作弟弟看待，對岡田而言，只要能在他心裡佔有一席之地，岡田就很開心了。  
　　　  
　　正如同他在自己心中的地位一般。  
　　  
　　或許因為是團體中年紀的最小的，岡田不只得到他的寵愛，同樣也受到其他人的呵護。可是，不管怎麼說，對岡田而言，能夠他獲得他的關懷，總能讓岡田特別開心。  
　　  
　　這也是岡田，為什麼會想要回到過去的原因之一。  
　　  
　　因為現在的自己，已經不是在他心裡擁有特殊地位的人了。他所有的關懷與注意力，現在，全部被另一個人佔有－－那個當下不在這裡的那人。  
　　  
　　或許再說白一點，岡田其實好羨慕那個人，不只可以擁有他的人，也同樣可以擁有他全部的心－－能夠被他所愛。  
　　  
　　「岡田，你怎麼盯著海報直發呆呀？」他，出其不意的搭上自己的肩「看你盯著它很久了，怎麼了？這張海報有那麼吸引你呀？」  
　　  
　　「呃．．．．沒有啦。」尷尬的笑了笑。自己真的很失神，不然怎麼會連他已經來到自己身後都不知道。  
　　  
　　「這一張，是我們出道時的海報呢．．．．」昂首，他的眼眸中，有些感慨。  
　　  
　　「嗯，對呀。」是十年前，那個他還很寵自己的時代。只不過．．．他的眼中，已經沒有他了吧。  
　　  
　　「好快唷，記得那個時候的岡田，還是個什麼都不懂的孩子呢。」長野笑了笑，溫柔的摸摸岡田的頭「想不到現在，岡田已經變成一個如此成熟的人了。」  
　　  
　　「我．．．．」好想告訴他，其實自己並沒有長大，在他面前，自己永遠都是個小孩，想向他撒嬌。只是這些話，岡田說不出口。  
　　  
　　因為，已經不是以前了呀。歲月，是多麼不饒人的東西。  
　　  
　　「岡田？怎麼了嗎？」看他又再度陷入失神，長野趕忙伸出了手，撫上他的額「看你怪怪的，是不是感冒了呀？」關心，很自然溢於言表。  
　　  
　　「不－－我沒事－－」搖搖頭，但他明顯沒有把長野的話聽進去。  
　　  
　　「岡田，你真的沒事嗎？你最近的工作很多，要保重身體呀。不要因為忙就忘記吃飯和加衣服，你如果真的有困難，隨時都可以對我說唷。」長野體貼的關懷，讓岡田的內心，有一股莫名的悸動。  
　　  
　　原來．．．．並不像自己所想的那樣。  
　　  
　　「嗯，我知道了，長野你就別擔心了。」驀地笑了，他赫然理解了。其實．．．．不管多少年經過，長野一直沒有改變。他還是那個，關心自己的長野君。  
　　  
　　「真的嗎？」雖然他已經承諾，但長野仍舊無法放心。  
　　  
　　「嗯，真的，謝謝你。」輕輕，岡田擁抱住了他。  
　　  
　　時間帶不走的，是他們之間深厚的感情。  
　　  
　　  
　　「喂？」剛踏出博物館門口，岡田就接到那個人打來的電話「好，我知道。你自己也要小心點，小井又再鬧你了呀？」聽著電話那端人的抱怨聲，岡田臉上，反而綻出了燦爛的笑容。  
　　  
　　「好好，我曉得了，我有在注意身體啦。而且．．．．你不是很快就要回來了嗎？」就像小井之於長野一般，電話那頭的人，對自己來說，也是同樣重要的存在。  
　　  
　　「好，明天下午是吧。真的不用我去接你嗎？」心裡充滿了暖意，岡田從不知道，有一個人會讓自己有這樣的情緒波動。  
　　  
　　「那好吧。耶～～」對方似乎說了句什麼，讓岡田耳根開始泛紅「一定要說．．．．？」遲疑了很久，他適才壓低音量  
　　  
　　「我也愛你，剛。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 森田篇

　　十年間，有很多東西慢慢的在改變。十年的時間，可以改變一個人的長相、一個人的嗓音、一個人的喜好，甚至是，一個人的個性。  
　　  
　　不過，在這樣的洪流中，還是有東西沒有絲毫更動，完好如初的被保存下來。那．．．．會是什麼呢？  
　　  
　　  
　　「嗯．．．．」窮極無聊的把玩著自己的手機，剛一個人單獨面對空蕩蕩的休息室。不是他太過悠閒，而是再過三個小時，他就要動身前往異鄉國度了。  
　　  
　　正當他想要進入假寐之際，忽然，一個推門的聲音，讓他有些回了神。  
　　  
　　「耶？剛在這裡睡著了。」迷濛中，剛聽到他最熟悉，也最喜歡的聲音。  
　　  
　　「嗯？真的耶。」另外一道刺耳的嗓音，讓剛不由自主的蹙起了眉頭。那是他潛意識都還在排斥的人。  
　　  
　　「噓，小聲點。」溫柔如他，剛猜想他大概是把另外那個傢伙拉往旁邊「小快，你東西都帶齊了沒？」他刻意放低了音量，生怕吵醒自己。  
　　  
　　「嗯，不用擔心我啦。反倒是你，我不在的這段時間，有小心自己唷。」井之原的話語，讓剛由熟睡中逐漸轉醒。  
　　  
　　「呵，你又不是要去多久，只是個宣傳不是嗎？」因為他的話，他輕輕笑了。  
　　  
　　「雖然是這樣，但只要看不見你，我就會很寂寞耶。」井之原的聲音，頓時間聽起來好似撒嬌「那．．．．親一個。」  
　　  
　　「快，你有病呀，剛在這耶。」他似乎是在抵抗，不過剛就算閉著眼，也很清楚結果會是什麼。  
　　  
　　「沒關係啦，他在睡覺。」果然，最終就如剛所臆料的一般。  
　　  
　　十年，就這麼過去了。自己不論年齡或是個性上，理所當然有了改變。  
　　  
　　他不再像十年前，那麼樣的孩子氣或是脾氣暴躁。這十年來，他的心智上都有了成長。現在的剛剛，已經不是那個火爆浪子了。  
　　  
　　他很滿意這樣的自己，也非常清楚這樣的改變是必然的。比起以前那個無所事事、感覺幼稚到極點的自己，剛還比較喜歡現在的自己。  
　　  
　　可是有的時候，他還是忍不住會想，如果可以回到十年前．．．．  
　　  
　　對他來說，十年前的事情，就像是昨日才剛發生過的一般。雖然它看起來很不在意，也好像很健忘的樣子，但十年前的回憶，他其實一直當作寶在珍惜。  
　　  
　　因為十年前，有他，每天陪伴著自己。  
　　  
　　他在他們Ｖ６之間，一直是扮演著好好先生和和事老的角色。以前的自己很不成熟，常常惹的阪本對他動氣，通常這種時候，他都會主動站出身，為自己說話，或勸阪本息氣。  
　　  
　　縱使自己說不出口，但其實，他心底是非常感謝他的。  
　　  
　　不只為自己說話，當自己犯錯的時候也是好心勸解，在自己遷怒的時候也是不慍不惱，而當自己難過喪氣的時候，也總是他陪伴自己。  
　　  
　　對剛來說，他的存在，是很重要的。如果沒有他，現在的自己一定還是像個刺蝟一般，把自己全身保裹起來，不敢輕易去接受他人。  
　　  
　　因為他，剛學會了什麼是包容。因為他，剛學會了什麼叫信賴。因為他，剛可以坦然的表現自己。因為他會告訴自己，怎麼樣做，才是一個合乎規範的成人。  
　　  
　　在剛心裡，一直是以他當作標準在努力著。剛始終期望著自己，有朝一日，可以成為像他這般優秀的大人。  
　　  
　　只是，那都是過去的事了。  
　　  
　　因為現在，不論是他的目光或是他的思緒，都理所當然被另一個完全獨佔。早就沒有可以容納他的地方了。  
　　  
　　他們倆之間的事，剛很清楚。可是不曉得為什麼，他就是會不服氣。明明那個人和自己同樣年齡比他小，但為什麼，他卻可以獨占他的整個人，獨佔他的溫柔，他的微笑，還有他的一切切？  
　　  
　　明明那個人和自己，都是一樣的。儘管剛熟知他們的交往已經很多年，只是剛有時還是會想－－為什麼是他？而不是其他人。  
　　  
　　剛很不甘心，不甘心他的體貼，被那樣的人所擁有。本來就是個長不大的小鬼的那人，憑什麼可以擁有他的愛？  
　　  
　　如果可以回到十年前，那．．．．  
　　  
　　「別鬧了，待會有人來了怎麼辦。」推開人的聲音，剛感覺到有人同時朝自己步近「真是，睡著了也不加件外套。」他搖搖頭，低語。  
　　  
　　儘管沒有辦法做出動作，但剛的思緒卻很清楚。在聽見他低語的剎那，剛感覺溫熱的布料覆蓋上了自己，而且那物品上，還散發著對方特有的氣息。  
　　  
　　是他的外套吧。  
　　  
　　這麼想著，剛心裡突然泛起了暖意。  
　　  
　　原來，其實還是有東西沒有改變呀。  
　　　　  
　　「好好喔，博，人家也要。」裝出一副童雉的嗓音，井之原磨蹭著他的頸領。  
　　  
　　「你幼不幼稚呀？」終於，剛有了回應。緩緩的，他睜開了眼「哈，笨蛋小井。」伸了個大大的懶腰，剛不忘補上這麼句。  
　　  
　　「耶？我笨？」眼睛瞬間變的瞪大猙獰「剛？你說什麼？」  
　　  
　　「我說你笨，笨蛋小井！」抱著長野披在自己身上的外套，剛快一步逃離發怒的井之原身邊。  
　　  
　　就算他已經不是十年前的自己，但至少在他面前，他還可以任性，對吧？  
　　  
　　「剛～～～有種你別跑！」於是，在Ｖ６休息室中常見的追逐大戰，又這麼上演。  
　　  
　　「呵。」揚起了燦爛的笑，倏地他瞥見剛踏進門的人－－「准！笨蛋小井又在欺負我了啦。」  
　　  
　　「啊？」身上突如其來的重量讓他差點站不穩「怎麼了？」反射性，他抱住撲進懷裡的剛。  
　　  
　　「岡田，把．．．．」正想好好教育教育這小子，可是井之原卻在下一刻噤了聲。  
　　  
　　「快，你不要在玩了。」把他拖回椅子上坐好，長野對明明已經是個快３０的人了，個性卻還這麼孩子氣的他很無奈。  
　　  
　　「好啦。」被愛人罵過，井之原果然收歛。  
　　  
　　「准．．．．」眼看風暴平息，但剛仍是將他圈的緊緊，不肯放手。  
　　  
　　「怎麼了？」臉上依舊是那柔和的表情，這是剛最喜歡的景色之一。  
　　  
　　「這幾天，我會很想你。」就像長野對井之原一樣，岡田對他，也是同樣不可或缺的存在。  
　　  
　　「剛．．．．」聽了他的話，岡田顯然有些傻「我也是，我也會很想你。」他的手，不自覺的有些收緊。  
　　  
　　「准一．．．．」貼近了他耳邊，剛低聲許下最真誠的誓言。  
　　　　  
　　「我愛你。」


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三宅篇

　　十年間，有很多東西慢慢的在改變。十年的時間，可以改變一個人的長相、一個人的嗓音、一個人的喜好，甚至是，一個人的個性。  
　　  
　　不過，在這樣的洪流中，還是有東西沒有絲毫更動，完好如初的被保存下來。那．．．．會是什麼呢？  
　　　　  
　　  
　　「今天天氣真好。」看著窗外的天氣，健忍不住扯開了笑容。看來，他們今天的演唱會，應該也會很順利的舉行吧。  
　　  
　　十年過後，他們又回到了當初的那個場地。如果要健來說，那麼這不僅僅是懷念，對健而言還帶了一點感傷。  
　　  
　　十年的時間，健成長了不少。早已脫去稚氣的樣貌，在待人處世方面，也比較懂得所謂進退應對，雖然說嗓音好像還是有點童聲，啊，不過那不是很重要。  
　　  
　　重要的是，健很喜歡現在的自己，也很喜歡現在的生活。他出他所冀望、所渴求的東西，現在，都已經得到了。照道理說，他應該滿足了呀？  
　　  
　　但是健卻發現，並不是這樣。  
　　  
　　一向不愛思考事情的健，這回，頭一次認真的追根究底起來。最終，他發現，似乎是因為他的緣故。  
　　  
　　他在Ｖ６中，一直扮演著令人信賴角色。就他們來說，他就像是個母親一般，是一個家庭中絕對而且不可或缺的存在。  
　　  
　　然而，健卻比其他人要來的依賴他。  
　　  
　　不只因為他溫柔的個性，也因為他比自己還要年長。健在他面前，可以很合理的撒嬌、放縱自己。因為健知道，不管他再怎麼頑皮或任性，他還是會依舊笑笑的對待自己。  
　　  
　　健最喜歡的，就是他溫和的微笑。  
　　  
　　不諱言，健也曾為了吸引他的注意，故意和旁人一塊起鬨作弄他。或是常常說出一些很犀利而且不尊敬的話，但這些，對健來講，其實是一種愛的表現。  
　　  
　　就算年齡成長了，健自己在某些心智上，仍保有著孩子般的純真。對於喜歡的人，他不知道要怎麼樣用“大人＂的方式去面對。所以健只能選擇最簡單的，用故意做對的行為，卻挑起喜歡人的注目。  
　　  
　　但是，不論健的行為有多過份，他卻總是不曾對自己發過火，一直以來，他都默默的包容自己。而且待自己一如往常。  
　　  
　　健常常想，自己之所以可以有今天的成就，自身的努力當然不在話下，不過最重要的，或許還是因為，他擁有一個心靈的庇蔭所。因為有他的支持和鼓勵，健才能爬到那麼頂峰。  
　　  
　　只是隨著時間的推移，健發現事情好像不再那麼單純了。  
　　  
　　如果可以，他希望可以獨占他的一切。雖然理由只是出於孩子獨占慾，可是健仍然希望，自己可以擁有他的溫柔。  
　　  
　　要是沒有那個人的存在，或許健辦的到。  
　　  
　　直到現在，健還是很沒有辦法理解。為什麼會是那個人？為什麼最後會是那個人，佔走了他身邊的位置，而且還一副理所當然，而且還一副自然而然？  
　　  
　　論名聲，健不覺得自己比那個人差。論個性，那個人甚至比自己還要孩子氣。論長相，那個人根本比不上自己。論年紀，自己和那個人明明年紀都比他小。  
　　  
　　健不懂，為什麼會是那個人？為什麼那個人就這樣，不費吹灰之力，就把自己所渴望的東西奪走了？  
　　  
　　「早安！」熟悉的聲音，自進門處響起，健根本連頭都不用抬，就可以肯定進來的人是誰－－因為他一直在期待他的出現。  
　　  
　　「長．．．．」正興喜的想衝上前，健卻看到令他頓時澆熄熱情的一幕。  
　　  
　　「健，早安呀。」那個人，此時也從容的站在他身邊。而且手還很自然的摟住了他的腰。  
　　  
　　「小快，東西給我啦。」絲毫不介意他擺在腰上的手，他反而在乎的是井之原一個人背著兩個背包。  
　　  
　　「都已經到了。博你還要跟我搶？」將兩人份的背包擺上桌子，他臉上開朗的笑容，和往昔沒什麼不一樣。  
　　  
　　「早就跟你說我自己來就好，不懂你在堅持什麼。」別開頭，長野逕自拿起自己的背包。他知道井之原是在寵自己，可是畢竟他又不是什麼弱女子「就和你說過了．．．．」  
　　  
　　「博。」驀地由後圈住他的腰，井之原在他耳畔道：「我知道，你嫌我多事，可是因為我喜歡博，所以才會這麼做。如果博真的討厭，那很對不起。」  
　　  
　　「．．．．」無語，井之原有時候，會展現出這樣令他無法招架的一面。好像很成熟，但又不失霸氣的本色。  
　　  
　　靜靜的望著一邊的兩人，事實上，他心知肚明。井之原對於長野，不論是疼惜，或是用心的程度，都是自己比不上的。  
　　  
　　而且他們倆－即使他不願承認－不管是默契，或是其他，都比旁人要來的更深。就連空間也是，根本沒有，他可以插進的餘地。  
　　  
　　只是，就算他已經了解到了這點－－那又怎麼樣？他，還是依舊那個任性故我的三宅健呀。  
　　  
　　「長野！」一個撲身，健硬是分開了兩人「演唱會告一段落後，我想跟長野一起去吃飯。」就算自己比不上井之原又怎麼樣？  
　　  
　　「吃飯？好呀。」長野臉上的表情，顯然愉悅「健想去吃什麼？」  
　　  
　　「什麼都好，只是，長野你要接我。」大剌剌的對他撒嬌，反正健知道，長野不會拒絕。  
　　  
　　「好，好。」無奈的笑笑，不過長野還是答應了。  
　　  
　　「那我呢？」一邊的井之原也湊了過來，一副被遺棄的寵物樣。  
　　  
　　「沒有你的份！」不管時間再怎麼走過，一定，都還是會這樣的。健心裡如是想。  
　　  
　　「啊？怎麼這樣？」有所不干的大嚷，不過井之原得不到什麼回應。  
　　  
　　「這是當然的囉。」對井之原扮了個鬼臉，健得意的揚長離去，回到了自己最終的歸屬處「阪本君，起來了唷。」  
　　  
　　「嗯．．．．」翻了個身子，他沒有清醒「再讓我睡一下。」拉過健的身子，他自然的把頭枕在他腿上。  
　　  
　　「呵．．．．」輕輕笑了，健很少可以這麼平靜，或許因為，他就在自己身旁的緣故。  
　　  
　　「健．．．．」半夢半醒間，他找到了健的手，隨後，緊緊的握住。  
　　  
　　「．．．．」心頭猛然一震，健從不知道，自己居然會為了這樣的事情而感動。彎下腰，他湊到阪本耳旁。  
　　　　  
　　「我愛你唷，昌．．．．。」


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阪本篇

　　十年間，有很多東西慢慢的在改變。十年的時間，可以改變一個人的長相、一個人的嗓音、一個人的喜好，甚至是，一個人的個性。  
　　  
　　不過，在這樣的洪流中，還是有東西沒有絲毫更動，完好如初的被保存下來。那．．．．會是什麼呢？  
　　  
　  
　　「十年．．．．」看著身邊的團員，他真的很不敢相信，他們居然就個這樣，走過了漫長的十年呀。  
　　  
　　打從剛出道的時候，他的心底就充滿疑惑。像這樣突然而且又半吊子的團體，真的能夠出道？真的有可能會走紅嗎？  
　　  
　　不過隨著時間，似乎證明了阪本的擔心是多餘的。現在的他們，每個人擁有各自的天空。  
　　  
　　過去，他總是對團員們太苛責，縱使知道他們沒有錯，但還是會把脾氣遷怒到他們身上。  
　　  
　　不過，在這時，總有一個人會不厭其煩的，當自己和團員間的潤滑劑，願意出來充當和事老。  
　　  
　　阪本一直很感謝他。因為要是沒有他，現在的Ｖ６絕對分崩離析的，根本不可能有如此團結的向心力。  
　　  
　　阪本很清楚，自己是因為是隊長的關係，其他團員才願意聽他的。可是他不一樣，就算沒有什麼頭銜、什麼稱號，其他團員卻還是會聽他的指揮。  
　　  
　　而且不只如此，所以的團員們，都還很信賴他。自己當然也不例外。  
　　  
　　因為是隊長的緣故，自己總是背負著比一般團員還要更大的壓力。每當他心情陷入低潮，或是開始煩惱Ｖ６未來的事的時候，他總會待在自己身旁。  
　　  
　　偶爾，他會為自己出出意見。偶爾，他會說些要自己寬心的話。偶爾，他會主動替自己找團員溝通。  
　　  
　　若要阪本來說，他，絕對是Ｖ６當中最懂自己的人。  
　　  
　　阪本對他，不僅可以說是百分之百的依賴，也可以說是百分之百的信賴。  
　　  
　　他們從一進事務所，很多的工作就常被排在一起。出道之後，也因為年齡特別接近的關係，他們總是有很多共通的話題、共通的活動。  
　　  
　　這樣的相處模式，是打從一開始就既定好的。阪本早就習慣他陪在自己身邊，也把這樣的事情當成理所當然。  
　　  
　　一直到，那個人的出現。  
　　　　  
　　發現不對勁是在什麼時候？阪本不太記得了，而且這樣的事情，他也不想推究。畢竟這不是一件多好的事，何況對阪本來說，還是件很受打擊的事。  
　　  
　　反正在阪本意識到情況不對的時候，事情已經不是自己可以解決的了。他和那個人，早在自己不知道的時候，建立了他無法介入或打破的關係。  
　　  
　　時常阪本會想，為什麼會這樣？怎麼會這樣？他在自己身邊，應該是天經地義的事情不是嗎？可是什麼時候開始，他身旁的位置，已經被另一個人給取代。  
　　  
　　阪本很不甘心，越想越不甘心。  
　　  
　　那個人到底有哪點比自己好？沒有，根本沒有。可是為什麼，那個人可以就這樣奪走他的關心和信賴？  
　　  
　　就像現在也是。  
　　　　  
　　「博，你一點都不累嗎？」整個人幾乎是掛在長野身上，他打了一個大大的哈欠，本來就細小的眼睛，現在是根本看不到了。  
　　  
　　「累呀，怎麼不會累。」撐起了自己和他的重量，長野沒有怨言「說來說去，還不是小快你昨晚喜歡鬧。」  
　　  
　　「什麼嘛。我也不知道製作單位真的會那麼狠，一大早就把我們挖起來。」一整天忙碌的行程，讓井之原身體已經疲累透支。  
　　  
　　「那你還不趕快去睡覺？」一個側身，長野惡意性的把他摔倒在榻榻米上，下一刻，猛然壓上了他的身子。  
　　  
　　「博壓著我，要怎麼睡呀？」井之原嘴上這麼說，心情可是大好。愛人難得會有如此嬉鬧而且孩子氣的一面「還是說．．．．博想要陪我一起．．．．」說著，他的手侵入了他浴衣下襬。  
　　  
　　「你這個色胚！」兩隻手毫不留情的從他頭上巴下去，在井之原還沒有會意過來時，懷裡的長野已經失去蹤影。  
　　  
　　「好痛！」撫著頭，井之原這才看清罪魁禍首「剛、健，你們做什麼呀？」  
　　  
　　「做什麼？代替長野教訓你這個變態。」健振振有詞，他怎麼可能眼睜睜看著長野在自己面前遭受他的魔爪。  
　　  
　　「什麼變態．．．．」於是，時常在Ｖ６休息是上演的追逐戰，此刻又再度上演。  
　　  
　　「唉．．．．」看著那廂的情況，阪本嘆了口氣。算了，就暫時放縱他們這麼一次吧，阪本也無力去管。  
　　  
　　「阪本君。你看起來很累？」驀地，長野來到了自己身邊，坐下「他們又開始鬧了，今晚不知道又要幾點睡了。」  
　　  
　　「是呀．．．．」眼角的餘光，阪本仔細端倪著長野的側臉，心頭有一股沒來由的感傷。  
　　  
　　「早點睡吧，明天還有工作呢。」突然，他隻起了身，拍拍阪本的肩「其他人就交給我好了，我會負責看管他們的。」他的臉上，帶著要他安心的微笑。  
　　  
　　「喔．．．．」怔了一下，他隨即用力的點點頭「那，長野，就拜託你囉。」心頭暖暖的，阪本知道，這就是長野博這個人。  
　　  
　　「嗯，交給我吧，Ｌｅａｄｅｒ。」長野的話，讓阪本赫然了解，方才的思想，都是無意義的。  
　　  
　　因為不管怎麼樣，長野是自己大親友的事實，都是不會改變的。  
　　　　  
　　「麻煩你了，我先走了。」起身，他放心的把殘局交給長野－－這是出於對他的信任。  
　　  
　　剛走到門邊，阪本正想把拉門關上，卻遭到了外力的阻止。  
　　  
　　「阪本君！」一隻手突然伸了出來，而且抓住了自己。  
　　  
　　「耶？健？」有點驚訝，但阪本卻沒有太大反應「怎麼了？」他前一秒不是還跟井之原他們玩的不亦樂乎嗎？  
　　  
　　「我想睡了。」拉著阪本的浴衣，健像個孩子般的撒嬌。一個傾身，他很自然的貼近他懷裡。  
　　  
　　「想睡了呀．．．．」摸摸懷裡健的頭，阪本的動作，有著自己都察覺不出的濃濃寵溺「要和我一起睡嗎？」是呀，他的身邊，不是也有他的存在嗎？最能讓自己放鬆的人。  
　　  
　　「好。」環住了阪本的腰，沒有了攝影機的拍攝，健放任的向阪本撒嬌。  
　　  
　　「健．．．．」小小的頭磨蹭著自己胸口，阪本感到一股難以言喻的甜蜜「健，」回手，他緊緊的擁住他。  
　　　　  
　　「我真的好愛你。」


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 井之原篇

　　十年間，有很多東西慢慢的在改變。十年的時間，可以改變一個人的長相、一個人的嗓音、一個人的喜好，甚至是，一個人的個性。  
　　  
　　不過，在這樣的洪流中，還是有東西沒有絲毫更動，完好如初的被保存下來。那．．．．會是什麼呢？  
　　  
　  
　　原來，十年的時光是這麼的快。輕輕撥撥床邊人的髮絲，他突然有感。  
　　  
　　還記得十年前，自己是個１９歲的小子。１９，那個不上不下的數字，要說是成人還太早，但說是小鬼又太大。  
　　  
　　就這樣，處於模糊交界地帶的自己，因為岡田的關係，被分到了２０ｔｈ來。  
　　  
　　好吧，老實說在一開始，他的確是有那麼些不悅。畢竟明明自己和剛的年齡比較接近，可是為什麼還會被分到”老人組”來？  
　　  
　　他曾經小小的想過要反彈，不過現在，他很慶幸當初沒有這麼做。因為要是當初，自己真的有什麼怨言的話，現在枕邊的長野，恐怕就不會成為自己的愛人了。  
　　  
　　所以現在的井之原，反而開始感激社長、感謝岡田的加入。因為有他們，自己才能和長野在同一組共事。也因為這樣，他才會發現更多長野吸引人的一面。更是因為如此，長野和自己才有機會相戀。直到現在的相伴。  
　　  
　　井之原很滿意現在的生活，理由沒有其他，就只是，長野在自己身邊而已。  
　　  
　　他和長野，很早就認識了，從自己剛加入事務所開始。間中或許經過長野曾退出事務所的事，可是不管怎麼樣，他們都還是保持聯繫。  
　　  
　　在十年多前，長野對他，只不過是個溫柔可靠的大哥哥而已。這樣的情況，直到長野再度回到事務所後，開始有了改變。  
　　  
　　他印象很清楚，長野回到事務所後，第一首重回舞台的舞蹈，就是自己教的。那一晚，他們幾乎練到深夜，而隔天井之原也完全沒睡，就直接到學校上課了。  
　　  
　　那個時候，他赫然發現，長野不如以前自己所想的。那麼樣的可靠、那麼樣的無敵、那麼樣的成熟堅強。  
　　  
　　在那一晚，他頓時體悟到，原來長野，也不過只是個普通人而已。所以是從那時候開始吧，他在看長野的視線中，少了那麼點敬畏，多了點平凡。  
　　  
　　也在那個時候，他把長野由哥哥的定位上取下。也是如此，長野給他感覺，不再像阪本君那般的，雖然親近，但卻有隔閡存在。  
　　  
　　現在想想，或許這就是和他長野能發展成戀人的契機。  
　　  
　　如果有人問，自己喜歡長野的那一點，那井之原一定可以飛快的舉出Ｎ個優點。不過他心裡卻很心知肚明，這樣的問題，對他和長野都太膚淺。  
　　  
　　井之原喜歡的，就是長野博這個人。  
　　　　  
　　和長野稍微有所接觸的人，常常會說，長野是個好人。但井之原卻不這樣認為，因為他本來就是這樣的人，”好人”這個字，只是累贅而且無意義的形容詞。  
　　  
　　對井之原來說，長野博就是長野博，這一點，才是最重要的。  
　　  
　　不管是自己喜歡的部份也好，自己困擾的部份也好，井之原都選擇全盤去包容、全盤去接受。因為這些，都是他所愛的那個人。  
　　  
　　正如同長野對自己一樣。  
　　  
　　和一個人相處，不可能沒有摩擦，不可能什麼事都意見相同，而這個時候，他們總會選擇互相包容、互相體諒。  
　　  
　　這或許就是他們能夠攜手走過這幾年的訣竅。再加上，他們不是平常的異性戀情侶，他們所要承受的壓力，比外界還要難以想像。要是沒有絕對的勇氣，和深愛對方的心意，他們根本不可能撐到現在。  
　　  
　　至於未來的日子呢．．．．？  
　　　  
　　「小快？」身子往他貼近，長野緩緩睜開了眼「你醒了呀？」把自己更加擠入他懷裡，半夢半醒的長野，鮮少會這樣撒嬌。  
　　  
　　「嗯．．．．」看著他的舉動，井之原露出了微笑。  
　　  
　　一直以來，長野總是看起來很成熟、很獨立，不過只有在兩人相處的時候，他才會做出這些依賴自己的動作。  
　　  
　　「為什麼不再多睡會？」打了個大大的呵欠，長野的腦中突然竄過一股不服氣。真是，差了四歲，體力也會差這麼多嗎？  
　　  
　　「博，我是睡不著。」看著他皺起眉，井之原很清楚他在想什麼「我是想睡，可是不知道怎麼，就是睡不著。」  
　　  
　　「怎麼了？身體不舒服嗎？」聽到他這句話，長野頓時間清醒不少。伸手，他關心的撫上井之原的額。  
　　  
　　「沒有啦。我的身體沒什麼。」拉下他的手，井之原不喜歡他操心。一把，將長野壓回自己胸前「可能是因為睡太多了吧。」  
　　  
　　「睡太多？」長野可不以為然「你現在不睡，等開ｃｏｎ的時候，你想睡都還沒時間睡呢。」他們能休息的日子，也沒幾天了吧。  
　　  
　　「好，好，我知道。」開ｃｏｎ固然令人高興，不過體力的消耗，也是旁人所難以想像的「博也是，到時要照顧好身體唷。」  
　　  
　　「耶？該擔心的應該是小快吧？」支起身，長野把兩手撐跨在他頭的兩側「每次開演唱會的時候，體力比我差的人，應該是小快才對吧？」  
　　  
　　「那有，我體力可是好的很。」拜託，體力是攸關一個男人面子的事耶，井之原當然拼死命也要反駁。  
　　  
　　「是這樣嗎？」長野瞇起眼，一副不相信的望著井之原「我可不這麼覺得。」立刻，長野就給了否定句。  
　　  
　　「博．．．．你是在懷疑我的體力囉？」井之原的臉上，突然露出邪邪的笑意。這樣的表情，讓長野打了個冷顫。  
　　  
　　「等等，你想做什麼？」這個笑容他很熟悉，每當井之原露出這個笑容時，接下來發生的，絕對不會是什麼好事。  
　　  
　　「證明我的體力呀。」使力，井之原一個俐落的翻身，就把長野壓倒在身下「讓博確實的用身體感覺一下，我和博，誰比較有體力。」  
　　  
　　「你．．．．唔！」長野還想說什麼，不過嘴吧已經被井之原堵住。什麼嘛！這明明就是不公平的比較耶！  
　　  
　　「博．．．．」執起了長野的手，井之原細吻，與他十指相扣。  
　　　　  
　　「我愛你。」


End file.
